madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
All Hail King Julien: The Movie
Originally intended to be a prequel to the "Madagascar" movies, it is actually a sequel with flashback sequences that tells the tale of King Julien's many rises and falls as a ruler before he takes Alex the lion's place as the "king" of the Central Park Zoo... with a few slight plot twists so random even our leading lemur wouldn't see them coming. Plot Summary Brokenhearted after Sonya the bear breaks up with him to partake in her annual winter hibernation... a non-active activity that takes too much commitment to merely wait through... Julien XIII, reunited with his original crown, tells his fellow circus animals stories on how he became king of the lemurs in the first place on account of a prophecy his uncle found a loophole to to save his own booty, and how he went from being Uncle Julien's fallguy/heir to being a self-proclaimed Lord of the Lemurs after returning from a term in exile, but upon finding out about another lemur prophecy that reveals he has a long-lost twin sister who could (unknowingly and without meaning to) become a threat to his kingly value when and if he ever returns to Madagascar. Plunged into a journey of self-discovery, our King Julien ends up discovering what it REALLY means to be "king of the world" and be worthy of his own crown. Characters * King Julien XIII- formerly the fall-guy and heir of the previous king, his own uncle, he had become a self-proclaimed leader... only to give it up when he fell in love with a circus performer who ended up breaking his heart. Remembering his promise to return to Madagascar "with the spoils of the new country" and learning of a prophecy stating that the one born to be queen shall challenge his royal worth, King Julien goes great lengths to show he is still the most amazing ruler ever. * Maurice- King Julien's best (if not only) friend and (seldom listened-to) royal adviser, he is often at odds with this self-proclaimed leader to the point where the thought of something bad happening to Julien is almost an odd pleasure... ALMOST. When push comes to shove, Maurice is always around to keep his royal companion out of trouble, and doesn't care if either one of them dies so long as the first one to go down goes down happy because of the other. He hates it when people get his name wrong, and thinks bells are the most annoying musical instrument in the world because his birth parents are part of a cult that worships them to the point where it drove him crazy in the past. * Mort- Had been King Julien's biggest fan since they met at his coronation, Mort LIKES everything about the wayward ruler, but only LOVES him for his feet (which is just as likely to protect him as they are to walk all over him or kick him miles away). Despite being childlike in appearance and mannerisms, Mort is an adult who babysit several generations of younger lemurs, and would be just as protective and compassionate to anyone who needs him as he would be towards "the feet", earning him an eventually official job as Maurice's assistant. Even before obsessing over the king's feet, Mort had a rediculously large toenail collection and other various hobbies that annoy/disgust those around him, but he usually means well. * Duchess Lucinda "Cindy" Hira Cattamaki- being King Julien's long-lost twin sister, Cindy is the foretold "princess of plenty" who is destined to become queen of Madagascar if her brother fails to return to his native island by a certain day. Being raised by their father's jealous ex-girlfriend and have had many misadventures of her own in the human world, Cindy is struggling with her identity in ways that only brotherly love could help correct. * editors add here Song list * ''to be added soon ''(fellow editors are welcome to put in suggestions) Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mistress Phantom Pages